


I don't know if you mean everything to me

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: Yorak Kogane & the loverboy called Lance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Kolivan is there too, M/M, Mentioned klance, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Nova is my OC, Parallels, Set during season 4, Strangers to Friends, Unrequited Love, and, but its really small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 01:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17356115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: Keith and Nova start as strangers to friends, to...boyfriends? Yet here Keith still is, thinking about Lance.Not that it matters, because Lance is in love with Allura, and he ignored what happened between them last time Keith was in the castle because he's in love with Allura.





	I don't know if you mean everything to me

**Author's Note:**

> to sum up: keith and lance are pining idiots, and neither of them can see what's in front of them 
> 
> this is kind of a nod to part 2, but you don't HAVE to read that   
> (klance will be in italics) 
> 
>  
> 
> deep end-birdy

_"Lance, are you okay?"  Concern washed over Keith, inspecting the other's injuries._ _"We did it...we are a good team." Lance had smiled at him. The combination of that with his words tore a smile from Keith too._

 

 

"Keith, are you okay?" Nova squat next to where Keith was leaned against a wall while Antok and the others held off the sentries. Keith groaned, trying to sit up but was pushed back down by the taller. "Don't move, we're not extracting yet." 

 

Keith huffed, pulling his injured arm to himself and forcing back a whimper when he found it was most definitely broken. Nova reach a hand forward, but didn't grab the arm yet. Not without permission. "Let me take a look, Keith." The raven haired shorter of the two hesitated, but did so anyways. He could trust Nova. 

 

At the sudden prodding of his injured, totally broken arm, Keith hissed, and Nova winced. "Sorry, sorry. I know it hurts. I've broken my arm before. Believe it or not, it was my first time using my blade." Nova was trying to keep him distracted, he was probably about to try and reset his arm, depending on how bad it is. God, that would hurt. He was already hurting, and- "I was-Hey! don't ignore me, I'm giving you a perfectly good distraction." Nova's voice was playful and light, _like Lance._

 

 "Just focus on me, Keith." Nova continued with his story of how he broke his arm using his blade for the very first time in an attempt to open a jar. Keith would've laughed but he was still semi-focused on his arm. 

 

"Looks like we're gonna have to just wrap it when we get on board and then use a healing pod on base. I think Kolivan will make an exception for this, anyways." Nova shifted, turning fully around and sticking his arms out. Keith's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing?" 

 

Nova turned his head and flashed a smile that brought back memories of a blue _-red_ paladin. "Isn't it obvious? I'm offering to carry you." 

 

If he could, Keith would use the very arm to hit the other. "My legs aren't broken."  Nova shrugged and stood. "Your loss, I make back rides pretty fun, according to my sisters." 

 

Antok lead everyone back to their small pod, and delivered the repetitive 'get better at the job, or get out' speech. Afterwards, Nova moved from his spot in the front to go the back where Keith was sitting. 

 

"Time to wrap." 

 

The pair sat in silence as Nova wrapped Keith's arm, neither speaking a single word. When it was finished, Nova made to get up, but Keith grabbed his arm. "Wait. Thank you." Nova shrugged. "It was just a wrap, no big deal." Keith shook his head. "I mean for..." He didn't have to finish for the taller to understand what he meant.  _Thank you for not leaving me behind._

 

Nova stretched his hand out for Keith to shake. "I promise not to leave you behind, as long as you don't leave me behind." 

 

Keith looked at the hand, almost hesitating, but accepting it. "Deal."

 

Nova smiled brightly. "We're a pretty good team, huh?" 

 

 

 

_"We've come a long way"_

 

 

"This is your home planet?" Keith looked around. Kahar was...beautiful. There was no other way to describe it, really. It was just...breathtaking. Ahead of him, Nova, nodded. "Born here, grew here. I was given my blade here. I even met Antok here." 

 

Keith suppressed a laugh. "You broke your arm here?" Nova didn't hold back his laugh. 

 

Kolivan led the group as far as he could, until he called Nova forward. "It would be best if you appeared first. It is your family's home, after all." 

 

Nova introduced everyone to his grandmother and sisters, and the family was kind enough to allow the Blade members a place to rest. 

 

Kolivan contacted Antok while the others attempted to relax, and Nova took Keith by the hand to drag him outside. "Where are you taking me?" 

 

Nova didn't respond, not even when he grabbed Keith's shoulders and situated him underneath a pink...tree? It had very light green leaves, but everything else was a pastel pink color except for the small red and blue berries adorning the tree. "Nova? What...are you doing?" Keith was facing the trunk, and suddenly felt something split his legs apart. Keith, flushed with shock and general wonderment, looked down to find Nova standing up with Keith on his shoulders. Suddenly he was much higher, and found an opening to a...tree house? "Climb in!" 

 

Keith climbed in and crawled forward to make room for Nova. "You know you could've just given me a boost, right?" Nova shrugged and-was he smirking? "Maybe I just wanted to admire my childhood memorabilia." Keith crossed his arms. "Again, a boost would've worked. Plus my ass wouldn't have been in the way." 

 

Nova laughed. "I admired that too." Keith blushed. That was pretty forward, and it reminded him of Lance yet again. He'd never been on the end of a McClain flirtation, unless what Pidge said was true, that Lance often said  _"the name's Lance"_ whenever he was flirting. Either way, he was thinking of Lance until Nova leaned forward and- is he going in for a kiss? That's too soon, they're barely friends, they-oh. 

 

Keith felt something soft, and the end of it tickled his hair. He moved to take it out, but Nova stopped him. "Don't, it looks good on you. Plus, you can't waste a pluberry flower! That's practically illegal!" So Keith left the flower in his hair. "Then why'd you put it on me?" 

 

The taller half-galra teenager/young adult leaned against the wall of the tree house like he was settling it, like he was comfortable enough with Keith to relax in his presence. It was...nice. 

 

"Once a year, Kahar has a parade, and everyone makes a crown of pluberry flowers to give each other. It's to show we find each other's differences unique and beautiful. There's some legend behind it, but I can't really remember the full story." 

 

Keith blushed. Nova was basically calling him unique and beautiful, right? Or could it just be a pick up line? He apparently was attracted to guys that gave no regard for their unrequited crushes' feelings, but- _wait_ , did he, was he _attracted_ to Nova? Or was it just some weird rebound? And why did it feel like cheating? Lance had his heart, but he didn't have Lance's and probably never would, so why does it feel like he's betraying someone who won't even care if he liked him? his chest hurt. 

 

Keith suddenly felt something at his lips, and he moved his eyes down to see Nova was pushing a pluberry. "C'mon, try one! They're good, I swear!" Keith let himself smile and accepted the berry. It kind of tasted like a black berry, but more citrus-y. The aftertaste left a sour tang, and it showed on his face. Nova laughed. "That one must have not been ripe."

 

Now Keith's chest ached for a different reason. 

 

He was beginning to really enjoy Nova's laugh, the more he heard it. And even though he still had a long way to go to accept his feelings for Lance wouldn't be reciprocated, he almost welcomed the challenge. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
